


An Artist and His Canvas

by TobytheWise



Series: 2019 Kinktober [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Panty Kink, Photography, Rope Bunny Magnus, Rope Top Alec, Sappy Alec Lightwood, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Alec and Magnus hire a photographer to photograph them doing a shibari scene. Alec's finally gotten the photos from the shoot and they look through, amazed at the beauty the photographer was able to capture.Magnus is Alec's canvas. Alec is Magnus' artist.





	An Artist and His Canvas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieselfh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieselfh/gifts).

> Written for Kinktober day sixteen, prompt: Shibari.  
Art by the ever talented [Foxy](https://foxymoley.tumblr.com/post/613679817502720000/an-artist-and-his-canvas-tobythewise)

Alec sits down on the bed, the photo album he’d just gotten in the mail on his lap. Anticipation flares through his belly as he gently touches the edges of the cover. Last month, Magnus had talked him into trying something new. He had a photographer friend who’d be willing to photograph Alec and Magnus in some _ intimate _ situations. 

At first, Alec wasn’t convinced, not wanting to share that side of himself or Magnus with anyone else. But staring down at the photo album, Alec has no regrets. 

He’d researched online what sort of pattern he’d wanted to use that night and when he’d come across a random ad for a game online that featured demons and angels, Alec just _ knew _. The idea took root and it wouldn’t leave him alone. He wanted to make Magnus look similar to how Alec saw him; his own personal angel. 

Taking a deep breath, Alec flips the cover open. Immediately he’s hit with a wave of affection. The first picture was taken before they’d even started. Alec is on his knees, a length of rope in his hands, looking up at Magnus who’s smiling down at him. Alec can see how much they love each other, it’s plain in their eyes. He’s glad the photographer was able to capture this moment. 

He flips over to the next page. This time the picture is of just him, tying ropes together. He’d found some special ropes just for this project. They’re black with shimmering blues and purples in them, making them look other-worldly once they’re all put together, almost like tiny galaxies are woven right into them. The picture shows him tying some of the pretty ropes together, hanging them up on their backdrop. His brows are furrowed in concentration as he works. 

The next picture steals his breath away. It’s of Magnus, stripped down to a tiny pair of black panties that barely keep Magnus covered. Alec is struck, like he always is, by how fucking beautiful Magnus is. He’s looking up at the ceiling, checking the rigs that Alec had already tied to the ceiling hooks. He looks so incredible with his smooth skin on display, his makeup done up with dramatic highlights and dark shadows. “Wow,” he breathes out loud without even meaning too. 

Alec turns the page, a wide smile breaking out across his face. The next picture, in his humble opinion, is perfect. This picture was taken right before the final reveal. Magnus is standing up on a chair, his arms and chest already tied up with black rope. His arms are stretched out on either side of his body. The part that really makes the picture perfect are their faces. They’re practically nose to nose, both of their faces scrunched up with giggles. Magnus’ nose does the most adorable little wrinkle as he laughs. Alec’s big hands cup Magnus’ neck as they gaze into each other’s eyes. Alec doesn't even remember what it was that made them giggle like that but he considers sending the photographer a fruit basket for capturing _ this _moment for them. 

Alec is so lost in the photo, even going so far as to pet Magnus’ beautiful face, that he doesn’t even realize he’s not alone until the bed dips right behind him. Magnus’ arms go around his middle from behind, his chin hooking the top of Alec’s shoulder. 

“What’s got that grin on your face?”

Alec turns his head, kissing Magnus’ cheek before nodding down at the photos in his lap. “Just got this today.”

“Oh,” Magnus says, stretching the word out in excitement. “Let me see what my artist has done.”

“I’m no artist,” Alec says with a snort. 

Magnus nudges his nose against the side of Alec’s cheek. “We’ll see about that.”

Alec shakes his head before turning the page. This picture shows the finished problem without the lighting. Magnus is dangling in the air, the ropes around his arms and chest holding him upright. The ropes that go up to the ceiling weave together in the ropework Alec had done for the background, disappearing seamlessly. The finished product was more than anything Alec had dreamed up in his head. 

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes, his hot breath tickling Alec’s ear. His body begins to respond, heating up as they both gaze down at the photo. 

Magnus’ legs dangle below him, one of them pointing down at the ground, the other leg bent at the knee, making him look mid-flight. 

“Turn the page. I wanna see it with the light,” Magnus whispers. 

Alec turns the page silently. The sound of their breathing picks up, both of them getting worked up over the images. This time, his gasp is audible. “Holy shit,” Alec pushes out, his eyes wide. 

“I told you,” Magnus whispers, awe tinting his voice. “An artist.”

For once, Alec is inclined to agree. There’s a spot light right over Magnus’ head, making his body look even more unworldly than usual. The shadows play over his face and torso. His head is tilted up towards the light and he truly looks like an angel ascending. 

The ropes behind him, which Alec had tied to look like giant wings, seem to come to life with the lighting on them, shining beautifully, accenting Magnus’ beauty. The purples and blues were a perfect choice, galaxies swirling behind Magnus. 

“You’re a real, honest to god angel, Magnus. This,” Alec says, nodding down towards the photo, “is how I see you. This is what you are to me.”

Magnus shakes his head, his cheeks pink with a blush. “You always say you’re bad with words. Such a liar.”

Alec lets out an amused snort before placing the album on the ground. He turns, shoving Magnus onto the bed, crawling over his body. Magnus’ hands are on him in an instantly, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it away. 

Alec’s thankful for Magnus’ silk robes as he quickly stripes it from Magnus’ body, leaving him in nothing but a pair of soft pink panties. They look amazing against his tanned skin and Alec can’t stop himself from running his thumb over Magnus’ hard cock through the soft material. 

“Alexander,” Magnus whines, the front of his panties already wet with precum. “Take your pants off. Need you.”

Alec shimmies out of his pants and boxers, taking a moment to toss his socks off as well. He climbs back between Magnus’ open thighs. The moment their hips meet, Alec sucks in a sharp breath. The smooth material of Magnus’ panties feel amazing against his hard cock as they rock together. 

Alec leans down, taking Magnus’ lips in a kiss. It’s sweet and filled with affection as their tongues tangle. Alec’s hips move steadily, thrusting against Magnus, their cocks rubbing together through Magnus’ panties. Precum from them both smear against the fabric, adding to the sensations. 

“Yes,” Magnus gasps out as Alec’s mouth moves lower, placing little kisses against Magnus’ jaw. “Just like that.”

Alec’s lips find Magnus’ throat and he licks and sucks and nibbles, loving the way Magnus writhes beneath him. His nails run down Alec’s back, leaving a sting behind that only makes Alec thrust down harder. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec murmurs between opened mouth kisses. “So fucking magical in those pictures. A true angel.”

Magnus moans, his nails digging into Alec’s back. “Only at your hands, Alexander,” he says back. “You’re the artists and I was your canvas.” Alec pants against Magnus’ throat as his body grows tense, his orgasm barreling towards him. “Paint me again,” Magnus whines. 

Alec’s movements speed up until he feels Magnus’ panties grows warm and wet as he comes. Watching his face contort with pleasure takes Alec’s breath away. He leans back on his heels, taking his dick in hand. His hand is a blur as he stares down at Magnus, his eyes landing on his soiled panties before he’s coming as well. His thick white cum covers Magnus’ pink panties and his stomach. 

“Fuck,” Alec hisses. He stares down for a moment, enjoying the mess he’s made of Magnus before leaning over the bed and picking up his discarded t-shirt. He quickly wipes Magnus clean, helping him out of his panties before laying down. 

“That was incredible,” Magnus whispers. “I think we’re gonna have to do another shoot again soon.”

“You have an idea?”

“I do,” Magnus says, nuzzling the underside of Alec’s throat. “Last time you went with the angel angle. What if we went a little darker next time? Maybe even demonic?”

Alec snorts. “My own personal temptation. Fitting.”

Magnus smiles before leaning up and giving Alec a kiss. They snuggle together, enjoying the afterglow and all the while, Alec thinks about what he can come up with for their next shoot.


End file.
